


a gift money can't buy

by rxginamills



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: It's Maya's 25th birthday and Riley has the most wonderful gift for her - the best surprise of all.





	a gift money can't buy

"Happy birthday baby!"

Maya Hart stirs as her wife, Riley Matthews wishes her happy birthday and brings her a tray of food to bed.

"Riles? What — "

"Breakfast in bed," Riley says and kisses Maya quickly. The blonde smiles and then looks down at the delicious food. Riley has made her two big sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you babe," Maya says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich, "You seem chipper today."

Riley smirks secretively. She doesn't want to reveal her surprise to Maya just yet.

"I just have something really special planned for you," Riley gushes while Maya devours the two sandwiches.

"Geez, it feels like I haven't eaten in days!" Maya moans happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the breakfast, Peaches. Let me take that tray to the kitchen," Riley takes the tray from Maya, minus the coffee cup which the blonde woman places on the sidetable.

Riley returns to Maya. The sun is shining in from the window, lighting up Maya's face in different shares of gold. Riley leans against the doorframe and lets herseld drown in her wife's ethereal features. Maya laughs as she catches Riley staring.

"Why are you staring at me, silly?" she asks. Riley chuckles.

"You turned gold," she says softly. Memories are brought back to the two of them.

"You're so cute, come here," Maya opens her arms and Riley rushes to the bed. She cuddles up to Maya, leaning her head on Maya's chest. They lay there in silence for a moment. Riley traces her fingertips on Maya's bare stomach. Maya's so used to it that she doesn't even flinch.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she mumbles.

"Me too baby, but we need to get up if we wanna be on time to the first part of your birthday gift," Riley tells her. Then she leans up and gives Maya a gentle kiss before they both get up from the bed. They get dressed and then head out to the streets of New York.

"So where are we going?" Maya asks.

"Put this on," Riley hands her a blindfold, "And then I'll take you to our first destination."

Maya looks down at the blindfold in confusion but puts it on with very little hesitation. Riley grabs her hand and pulls her with her to the art gallery just a few blocks away from their apartment. 

"Okay, stay here," Riley instructs Maya as they enter. Maya stands still as Riley disappears for a moment. She goes to get a flower bouquet from one of the staff members of the gallery and returns to Maya.

"You can take the blindfold off now,"

Maya pulls the blindfold away from her eyes and shoves it in the backpocket of her jeans. The first thing she sees is Riley with a big bunch of roses in her hand.

"Riley! You brought me to one of my favorite galleries _and_ bought me flowers! Thank you babe," she kisses Riley and takes the roses.

"Come on, let's go check out the paintings!" Riley smiles mischievously.

"Riles, they're really nice, but they're here every single day — wait. I recognize these. These are all my paintings! What is my art doing in here? All these people are looking at them, oh my gosh..." Maya puts her hand on her mouth.

"I rented the gallery for the weekend so I could put your art up here. These are all really beautiful and now you're achieving your dream. Your art is up at a gallery. It's not much, but — "

"Are you kidding me?" Maya cuts off Riley, "This is the best thing ever, thank you so much! I don't understand how you could do something like this for me."

"Anything for my wife," Riley says. She and Maya go through the familiar paintings once or twice before they leave the gallery.

"Okay Maya, follow me!" Riley walks with Maya for fifteen minutes until they arrive to the subway. Maya is confused.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" she asks. Riley doesn't answer.

"You're gonna have to put the blindfold on now because we're heading for destination number two!" she squeals. Maya puts the blindfold on with little hesitation and lets Riley lead the way.

The trip is long, Riley has known it all along, but it's worth it. She wants to do this to make Maya happy.

After an hour of travelling and switching subways once, Maya is asleep, her head leaning on Riley's shoulder. The roses are still on her lap.

A six-year-old girl sitting opposite them with her father is curious about Riley and Maya. The way their fingers are tangled together in a cute little mess. The way Maya is so content even with the blindfold on.

"Is she your best friend?" the innocent little girl asks Riley.

"She's my wife," Riley brushes Maya's hand with her thumb lovingly.

"What does wife mean?" the girl asks again.

"Emmelie! That's not very polite to disturb strangers. I'm sorry about that, she's very curious about people," the girl's father smiles at Riley in slight shame.

"No, it's fine. She's sweet," Riley answers.

"You mentioned she's your wife?" Emmelie's father nods at Maya.

"Yeah, she is. For five years now."

"That's nice. My daughter and I are going to surprise my husband at work," this information spreads a smile on Riley's face.

"Papa's going to be so happy to see us, daddy!" Emmelie squeals.

"Yeah, he is, baby girl."

The rest of the trip goes smoothly; Riley spends it talking to Emmelie and her father before she wakes up Maya gently and they leave the subway one stop before the other two. They walk for a little bit before the brunette Matthews woman leads Maya inside a house and in a lift.

"Riles - where the fuck are we?" Maya laughs, "This is probably the most complicated blindfolded trip I've ever been on."

Riley smiles with pride, "You'll see soon."

The lift stops moving. Riley and Maya step out and Riley presses the doorbell. Her heart is beating so fast in her chest. The door to the apartment opens. Riley grins widely at the one and only Katy Hunter and motions for her to stay quiet.

"Can I open my eyes now, baby?" Maya whines.

"Go ahead."

Maya pulls the blindfold off and drops it on the floor at the sight in front of her.

It's her mother.

Her wife has brought her to her _mother_ , who lives over two hours away with Shawn — her father.

"Hi baby girl," Katy says softly, opening her arms. Maya starts to cry loudly and runs into her arms. Katy holds her with teary eyes as Maya shakes.

"I can't believe this — Riley, you piece of shit! You brought me to my parents!" Maya runs to hug Riley next. Riley laughs as they move inside the apartment.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you," Maya gives Riley a long kiss.

"Hey kids!"

Maya lets go of Riley and spins around, "Dad!"

Shawn grabs Maya into his arms and spins her around many times. Maya holds on to him tightly, as if afraid that he'll disappear.

"Happy birthday," Shawn kisses Maya's head.

"I love you," Maya mutters in his chest, "This is the best birthday ever. Seriously."

"I love you too. Now come on, there are a bunch of people in the living room who want to see you and Riley," Shawn answers. Maya raises her brow curiously and grabs Riley's hand as they walk in the living room. Riley already knows who they are — it's all a part of Maya's birthday surprise.

As Maya enters the living room, everyone there starts to cheer, clap and greet the girls. Cory, Topanga and little Auggie — well, he isn't so little anymore. 18 years old and heaps taller than his mother.

Alan, Amy and Eric. Josh and his fianceé. Farkle and Isadora with their 2-year-old son Elijah. Lucas and his girlfriend. Zay with a sunshine smile on his face. They're all there.

"How...how are all of you here? In my parents' apartment?" Maya frowns at this and Katy laughs, leaning on to Shawn, who holds on to her waist lovingly.

"Surprise," Riley says tenderly in her ear. Maya feels tears in her eyes again and she moves to hug her family and friends. After moving on from Alan, Amy and Eric, she first embraces Topanga.

"Topanga, you look absolutely stunning," Maya kisses her cheek. Cory casts a loving look at his wife; his soulmate. They're the ones Maya has looked up to most of her life. The ones who will not be seperated even after death.

"As do you, Maya. Happy birthday sweetie."

Maya hugs Cory and Auggie next. Cory has a few grey hairs, but Maya simply winks at him and doesn't say it out loud.

"You're absolutely glowing, Maya. Have an amazing birthday," Cory kisses Maya's head in a fatherly way. Maya holds on to him a bit tighter before she laughs and grabs the tall Auggie into her arms.

"Holy shit you're tall! I remember when you were the size of your dad's leg!" Maya looks up at Auggie, who hits her a high-five.

"Happy birthday Maya. You look great and I hope you've enjoyed yourself," he hugs her.

"I have. Thanks."

Maya goes through her friends, Josh and his fianceé and last but not least greets little Elijah by giving him a kiss on the nose. He giggles and Isadora ruffles his hair lovingly. She and Farkle love their son with everything they have.

"I really can't believe you're all here, wow," Maya laughs incredulously as she faces everyone in the room, "Thank you all for coming. And thank you Riley," she turns to her wife, "You made this happen. You brought me breakfast in bed, took me to an art gallery where my art was on the walls and brought me all the way here to my parents and all my beautiful friends and family. I love you. I will never take this for granted. Thank you, this is the best gift you could've possibly given me."

Riley smirks, "All that is really sweet, Peaches. But I have one more surprise for you. All of you, actually. Sit down with me."

Maya and Riley sit down on the couches, surrounded by their loved ones.

"Remember months back we talked about how we wanted a baby?"

"Mhmm," Maya nods.

"And how we finally went to get a sperm donation and — "

"Yeah, I remember everything. What's going on Riles?" Maya is getting nervous now.

"Well, if you hadn't figured it out by now, I'm pregnant."

Gasps spread around the room. Excited squealing. Cheering. Tears falling down from Katy and Topanga's eyes. Cries from little Elijah, whom Isadora tries to calm down by humming a tune to him.

Only Riley Maya aren't saying a thing. Their eyes are locked.

"Maya?" Riley's voice is shaking.

Maya doesn't answer. Instead she lunges for Riley and captures her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. More cheering erupts.

Riley is startled but quickly catches up with Maya's pace. They have never kissed like this. It's not just a simple kiss; it's a _feeling_. It's joy. Fear. Everything they've ever experienced up to this moment.

Riley and Maya are getting a rush. They don't want to stop the kiss. Maya is deepening it quickly. Riley can feel that she's crying. She pulls away from their kiss gently.

"Are you happy?" she asks with a laugh, "You're gonna be a mom."

"Am I happy? A - are you seriously asking that question? Riles, of course I'm happy, we're gonna be parents," Maya breathes. Then she smirks at Katy and points at her.

"You're gonna be a grandma," she laughs. Katy's eyes widen and she giggles with a hand over her mouth.

"Well, she's going to be the most beautiful grandma in New York City," Shawn kisses her temple a few times and Katy smiles contently. She's so happy she has him in her life.

"You too mom," Riley grins at Topanga, who's holding back more tears. Then she turns back to Maya.

"I am so in love with you Riley Matthews. I don't know what I did to deserve you as my wife. We're going to have a child together. This is the best birthday I've had in my life," Maya is clutching Riley's hands.

"And I am so in love with you, Maya Hart. I am going to love and protect our family until the end of time. I'm glad you've enjoyed your birthday."

"Three cheers for Riley and Maya?" Lucas suggests. Everyone agrees to the idea.

"Hip hip, hooray!"

Riley and Maya blush.

"Hip hip, hooray!"

They lean their foreheads together in tears. They're taking a leap of faith. Jumping together. They are ready.

"Hip hip, hooray!"


End file.
